


Around the corner

by Ceandre



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Clueless Geralt, Concubines are spies, Elves, Emhyr beheading people, Emhyr is his own warning, I don't know shit about politics, M/M, and it shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceandre/pseuds/Ceandre
Summary: "It is the stupidest shit you ever said to me."Where Geralt crashed deep into another political crisis, almost got himself stupidly killed, and somehow managed to survive Emhyr var Emreis' plans.Chapter 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is my first 'The witcher' fanfiction, drabbles don't count. I don't have a Beta for this fandom, so you know how it goes, if someone wants to land a hand ♪♫
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

_“Knowing where the trap is—that's the first step in evading it.”_  
_ ― Frank Herbert, Dune_

* * *

"It is the stupidest shit you ever said to me."

Geralt could not have stopped the disbelief in his voice, not even for all the gold in the world. Firstly, he didn't care for gold that much. Secondly, what the fuck Ioverth did just said? _ Emhyr var Emreis, looking for a new concubine? _

Ioverth made a dismissive gesture, ignoring Geralt's insult. "I doubt it." He said. "As I doubt your understanding of such design." The elf was looking at a young-looking woman next to him. But Geralt had no way to know her age as she was an elf too. "We made our choice, it's an opportunity we cannot let slide away, such events may never occur again."

Geralt eyes rolled back at that point. "Should be glad about that." He muttered, then leaned against the wall. "I still can't get it. Who would go willingly?" He shifted, uneasy, and glanced sideways to avoid the woman's blue eyes.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Geralt saw Iorveth resting a hand against the woman's right shoulder. She smiled to him, peaceful, a smile that Iorveth did not manage to return.

Geralt closed his eyes, knowing how abhorrent the elf must find the political movement they were initiating. He loathed human, _dh'oine as_ he used to say with disgust. But to engage in this, even after the Emperor of Nilfgaard already betrayed him for the sake of a peace treaty; killing the Vrihedd. He almost pitied him.

He perked up when the woman spoke. "Not all of us are brave enough to die with nothing but their pride." She leaned her head slightly, a polite smile or her lips. "Or that stupid." She let her words sink for a few seconds. "Many would find a life in the palace with for only duty to please the emperor a sweet deal. Free will isn't such a beautiful concept when it only leads you to torture and death."

Geralt had a feeling Iorverth didn't agree with this point, yet he stayed silent.

"As much as I loath Nilfgaard and the dh'oine, if I ended up chosen by the Emperor, it will not be my worst burden." She finished.

And that, Geralt believed. "I don't mean to stop you in any way." He said shrugging. "For the most part, I just don't get why you thought it a good idea to involve me in the matter." He closed his arms, waiting.

Ioverth wrinkled his eye. "You and me, we are soldiers, not spies. We couldn't gather information. But Abh'teine could, and now that Temeria is completely under Nilfgaard's control, well, a parley with the Emperor is priceless."

Geralt nodded in understanding. They didn't wish for Abh'teine to take a position of concubine. He leaned his head to face her.

"Even if I go, I can't protect you. If Emhyr wants you dead, you're dead."

Iorveth silently glared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time. Apparently; Emhyr, elf and death; weren't something he liked to hear.

"The Emperor isn't the one we need to worry about. He betrayed us for politics, not personal belief." Abh'teine spoke as she stood up. "Yet we, _ Aen Seidhe,_ have many enemies. The Empire, in his current situation, isn't one."

She grabbed a pouch. "It's simple. We have a need and the coins. Will you take the contract?"

Geralt sighed and took the pouch. "You're insane." He said, then he turned to face Iorveth, throwing the elf his best death glare. "If he kills me, I will come back and haunt you."

Abh'teine laughed, and it made Geralt situation a little more acceptable.

* * *

It has been a terrible idea. Why on earth has he accepted to play elf's politics? Geralt sulked, hiding behind a statue. He wasn't very far from Abh'teine, close enough to see and act on any attack against her, but still far enough to escape Emhyr's eyes.

Abh'teine seemed in her element. She smiled gently when her name was called by the chamberlain, and walked before the throne, bowing deeply. Then she dared to hold her hand for the Emperor to kiss. Emhyr's guards almost choked to death, as Geralt did, when the emperor indulged her.

"Your imperial highness." 

She bowed again and stepped back into the crowd.

_ Sweet Melitele. _ She was braver than he thought. But it was also a game, Geralt knew it. As soon as she walked to the cold buffet, she became the new talk of the room.

Geralt understood very quickly why they had thought it necessary to employ him. Nilfgaard's opinions on elves were well known, they took pride in their origins after all. So at first, he didn't think any of them would attack an elf, and he had been right. However, he soon discovered that this event wasn't for Nilfgaardian's, it was to conclude Emhyr's hold on the North. Many Redanians and Temerians walked between the castle's wall.

Geralt spotted at least a handful of peoples who almost lost it as they glared at Abh'teine, and he didn't count the guards.

For a second, he caught sight of a silver's light in one of the lady's dress. The woman circled near Abh'teine, looking anxious. He stepped in the crowd, his posture calm, not giving away any intention. He walked forward, following her movements; her grip where her hand met the silver of a knife.

"Lady Lena von Rinde."

The woman suddenly froze, like stuck in place. Geralt winced as she walked stiffly toward the throne. _ Redanian. Scared. Desperate. _ She wasn't going to attack Abh'teine, but to kill the Emperor.

How stupid.

He stared as she bowed, his mind running wild. A part of him caressed madness, hoping she'll succeed in her endeavour. The other part, wishing damn well for his daughter's survival made him stormed after the woman.

"Emhyr!" He screamed, knowing he was too far.

The Emperor didn't even blink and in an effortless movement, grabbed his sword and beheaded her as she held out a dagger. Blood splattered on the floor, and the head fell with a gross sound.

"How unfortunate." Emhyr declared while he put his sword aside, then he shut his eyes for a moment, clearly annoyed with the panicked screams of the crowd. "_ Silence! _" He all but shout, shutting off effectively all sound in the room.

The Emperor dark eyes looked down from the platform until they reached Geralt, and he stared. Whispers raised all around him, and Geralt silently bowed, quickly and surely badly, but enough to not embarrass Abh'teine. The elf went by his side, claiming Geralt's attendance.

"Witcher."

Clenching his jaw, Geralt forced a very small nod of recognition and tried to be as polite as possible. "Your Majesty."

Without ceremony, Emhyr decided he had enough and gestured them to go back in the crowd. "The festivity will continue in the ballroom." Then he turned his back and went back to the bloody corpse.

With a smile and few bows, the chamberlain prompted everyone out of the room, never looking back. He did not insist when he saw Geralt standing near the door but still gave him an irked frown.

Now empty of its visitor, the place seemed almost welcoming, if not for the blood spreading along the stone. Near the corpse, in all his glory, stood the Emperor looking nothing but bored by his assassination attempt. His back turned, the man should not even know about Geralt presence, yet, he motioned him to move forward.

Geralt for one knew very well he overreacted, Emhyr had started to frown a second before his warning. The attempt would not have been successful in the slightest. On the other hand, Emhyr must have come to the same conclusion; though, the scowl on the man's face told him he was still going to endure a speech. Geralt would have usually been working on the why_, _if not for the smell coming of Emhyr's doublet.

A small part of Geralt's brain managed to grab a few words out of Emhyr's mouth when the rest stumbled over a terrible thought; For the doublet to care Ciri's scent so strongly, she must have hugged the man, _hugged._ How did she dare to betray Geralt that soon? His mouth opened without much consideration, and Emhyr's lecture about the good use of his imperial titles disappeared underneath a blunt: "How's Ciri?"

For an instant, Emhyr looked as he was about to say; "fuck this" then end Geralt's life. Instead, he shook his head slightly, acknowledging Geralt's love for his daughter maybe, or only to end the encounter quickly and preferably without another blood-spilling.

"Cirilla is currently invading the palace's library." To Geralt's horror, Emhyr's lips went marginally up, looking somewhat like a smile. "She seems to have set her mind on finding every possible law to counter the council."

Emhyr was proud of Cirilla's progress, and Geralt almost broke at the news. That's maybe why he settled for a simple nod, avoiding conflict.

"Sounds like her." He eventually said, poking the corpse with his boot and just like that they were all about talking political conspiracy and not about terrible things like sentiments.

"Simple silverwares." Supplied Emhyr as he sent his guards away. "It wasn't a thoughtful plan."

Geralt shrugged. "Not on her part. She was scared, and long before she tried to stab you."

"A puppet." Added Emhyr. "Not the usual assassin though."

"Any idea on who might be the marionettist?"

Emhyr didn't bother to answer verbally, looking Geralt dead in the eyes, conveying the silent: _ Who didn't want me dead? _

"I get it, stupid question. You can stop with the look."

Emhyr eventually sat back on his throne. "It will be safe to assume the conspirator walks this castle in this very moment. But one should not discard all the cards in his hands." He paused, considering his next move. "You will cover the castle for the time being, and I'll take the rest of the world."

Geralt rolled his eyes, _hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on chapter three, for now, so I'll post the second onlt when I get to the fourth. One day, maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

_“The price we paid was the price men have always paid for achieving a paradise in this life--we went soft, we lost our edge.”_  
_― Frank Herbert, Dune_

* * *

"The gentleman was meant to bow." The chamberlain ranted, he had waited for Geralt behind the door all this time.

Geralt grunted. "I did bow, didn't wanted to spoil the party."

"If the gentleman thought his shaky bent was a bow, maybe the gentleman should think about taking etiquette lesson."

Geralt nearly froze. "I'll pass." He laughed weakly, and without a second opened the ballroom's door to find a new place to hide.

A few hours later, he found himself resting against one of the most comfortable chairs he had the pleasure to sat on. A large amount of food was laid before him, begging to be eaten. Next to him, Abh'teine was explaining that no, they were to wait for the emperor to touch his silverwares first. If not for her well-being, he wouldn't have cared for etiquette.

In a desperate tone, he asked: "_Please_, tell me we can at least drink?"

She laughed and leaned to grab a glass of wine. "Well yes, witcher, you can drink yourself to death if you wanted to."

Grateful he emptied his glass in own mouthful and by so missed Emhyr's inquisitive glance. Abh'teine didn't, and after a deserved sip, she nudged Geralt's arm.

"You should make a run for it." She then said, with a smile full of teeth.

Geralt raised a questioning eyebrow that she ignored, all her attention back to the Emperor. There was something quite smug in her expression. She opened her lips and thought better than to speak. She only smiled again, a thing she did with talent, and as Emhyr started to eat, they did the same, silently.

After dinner, they had to sit through a whole evening full of performances. It was meant to entertain them while the Emperor busied himself with affairs of state. Only it wasn't. Geralt listened quietly as Emhyr divided the contestant into small groups, changing his mind a few times when some of them made fools of themselves. Geralt then closed his eyes, extending his senses, catching bits of conversations, looking for clues but whoever wanted the Emperor dead, was silent as a grave.

Later, as he closed his eyes, he found it difficult to sleep. He was laying in a sturdy bed next to Abh'teine chamber, his memories running wild, trying to remember the attack; where the woman looked, the scents, anything. Slowly he fell into a deep slumber and the morning light came too soon to his liking.

When Geralt left his bed this same morning, he was nothing but grumpy. There was no end to the relentless gossiping. It was breakfast, and breakfasts were meant to be peaceful, quiet. However the contestants were all smiles and laughs, some of them blunt enough to wave at the Emperor himself. Geralt found little solace in knowing that single act will out them of this game.

Geralt raised his head to meet Abh'teine's eyes just before she put a hand on his left shoulder.

"Morning." She said while sitting at his side. "Someone's grumpy today. The bed wasn't to your liking?"

He shrugged, he had slept on better sheets as he had slept with nothing but grass and rock under him. "Not the uncomfortable thing I slept on."

The elf laughed, in a very quiet way, a single breathed sound, and the breakfast went by with no other distractions than nobility's strong perfumes.

* * *

Abh'teine surely made a big impression for her to be seated with Nilfgaard's nobility. She sat by herself on an expensive armchair, facing the second daughter of the House Arvy and a lady from Toussaint. Between them, on a couch, sat a rich trader from Skellige and, surprisingly, a Zerrikania's priestess.

Geralt was by the door, a guard standing next to him. He was truly bored by the encounter. All of them gossiping about the world, taking care of not challenging the Emperor's beliefs. Emhyr didn't speak once since they entered the room, he kept silent for long minutes until he, eventually, led the conversation somewhere else.

"How the agreements suit you in Temeria lady Abh'teine?"

The room became suddenly very quiet, and from his spot, Geralt saw every reaction, except for Emhyr's.

Where Abh'teine fought to keep her smile polite, the Nilfgaardians' didn't show any emotion. The trader frowned, unsure, and the Priestess leaned her head with unease. Geralt nodded at the sight, Abh'teine kept her composure, and that's what mattered.

"We appreciate Nilfgaard's... respect for our integrity. Yet, years of hatred can't simply be erased with laws. Not in the short term anyway." She paused to drink tea. "Our people are hopeful, that in time, with the end of the war in the north, peace can flourish again."

Geralt suppressed any sound of victory. Abh'teine's heart has calmed by now, as the surprise faded.

"We do intend to partake in an invasive cultural exchange." Exposed Emhyr. "The head of the Elvish community in Nilfgaard expressed an unusual curiosity for your people. You should expect further trade in the future."

The guard next to Geralt shifted, his breathing increasing heavily. He decided to ignore it, for the time being, there was no sign of imminent violence, no fear, only a slight amount of anger. He kept the man's face in a corner of his mind as well as the strange smell of herbs coming from the couch -the same he smelled on the corpse- and waited for the meeting to end.

When Emhyr eventually let them out, Geralt lingered outside the door, earning a curious glance from Abh'teine. He nodded to her, letting her know everything was alright, a blatant lie. She didn't believe him a second but waited politely for him in the corridor.

Inside the room, Emhyr looked positively bored. Geralt gave an inquisitive look at the papers in the Emperor's hands.

"You may at well cross the priestess." He said. "She was more embarrassed than anything. There was no fear and aggressivity."

Emhyr hummed softly. "No, she will play a role in this." He noted something in a corner, his quill working with few scratching sounds. "I mostly want my enemies to believe Nilfgaard's prejudices against the Zerrikanians are mine too. By keeping a close eye on her, they will think me fooled."

Geralt felt the anger rising in his chest, burning his throat. _A man like Emhyr couldn't change. _"Baiting uh. With someone's life." He frowned. "Nothing new in the empire of the great sun."

"I am not planning to _kill_ her." Emhyr put down his quill and motioned toward the armchair next to him.

Geralt shrugged, there was no public involved this time. "Not gonna happen." If anything, he wasn't going to please the_ Emperor. _

"Then speak, if you are about to report as a simple mercenary. Let's not palter."

Count on Emhyr var Emreis to make you feel like his orders are to be taken as a blessing. Geralt shook his head; unbelievable, he thought. he hesitated, however, after what Emhyr just said it seemed unfair for the Zerrikanian Lady.

Emhyr leaned his head, considering him for a second and grew impatient. "Whatever it is, witcher, I will discover it sooner or later. No need to waste my time. A thing you, apparently, found great satisfaction in doing."

"Fill me with joy, _clearly_." Scoffed Geralt. "She carried a particular scent-"

"Let me stop you there." Interrupted Emhyr. "I am well aware. Though, I found interesting you didn't notice it sooner. Did you think I choose her randomly?" 

"Might have crossed my mind."

For an instant, Emhyr looked like he kept himself from cursing a very sharp insult. Geralt sighed.

"So, it's a ploy to put everything on the Zerrikanians? The herbs used on Lady Rinde, the scent that High Priestess is wearing." He smirked. "They want another war."

Emhyr put the thought aside in a backhand gesture. "_I can't_ go to war. The council would announce my immediate destitution, and if they fail, they will have me and Cirilla killed." He closed his hands together, staring into Geralt's yellow eyes. "After so many years fighting outside of Nilfgaard, they think very little of me and my house in the south. Even with my victory, I can't afford to let an assassination attempt slide, yet can't retaliate strongly against any opponent." A small smile raised on his face. "The perfect time for an attack."

Geralt's eyes widened as Emhyr's expression went from his usual self to murderous.

"Yet, a very weak move. I expected better from Nilfgaard, they grew compliant." His hands tightened and his jaw contracted, Emhyr stood up, dismissing Geralt by turning his back. "_We can't have that._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time


End file.
